


Outtakes

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Psychic Hinata AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: A collection of oneshots in the Psychic Hinata AU that don't belong within the main plotline of the story. Any spoilers for certain events in the main plotline will be thoroughly noted in the Notes of each oneshot.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Psychic Hinata AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Welcome

I don't actually have a oneshot I want to post _right now_ but I do have one planned for after a future plot event in the main storyline, so I figured I'd get this set up. I might come up with one to post sooner, anyway.

Also, I'm moving this to the front of the series (so it should be noted as Part 1) so that it doesn't get lost deep in the depths as I keep updating.

This is not a request fic - REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A REQUEST FIC. You can 'suggest' something if you'd like, while you read through the main story, but I might or might not actually write it depending on certain variables (whether I plan to deal with it in the future, whether it would spoil a future arc, etc.).

I know what the summary says, but rest assured that anything that could possibly be 'spoiled' by a oneshot will have been posted BEFORE the oneshot itself. I will also make sure to note any specific fic titles in the notes of the oneshot (whether it's just "From Point A onward" or "Point A, Point D and Point G").

Anyway, yep. That's about it. Sorry this little note is all you'll read of this for a while. Stay patient!


	2. Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even psychics get exhausted.
> 
> Non-Canon to the AU; Can be ignored; Can be platonic TsukiHina or romantic TsukiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for "Respect" and "Forbidden", I guess.

Reasonably speaking, people get tired. That's just a fact of life. People get tired, hungry...

But still. It's a shock, really, to see Hinata Shouyou lying under a tree on school grounds, taking a nap.

He always has an angry look on his face - especially when looking at Tsukishima. So seeing this truly relaxed state is a blessing to Tsukishima, and when Yamaguchi goes to wake him up, Tsukishima immediately stops him without even removing his eyes from Hinata's form.

Yamaguchi looks to Tsukishima in genuine confusion, then back to Hinata. "Tsukki," he says in a low voice, "he's so mean to you. At the very least, we can wake him up."

Tsukishima doesn't really know what he himself is thinking - and absently wonders if the orange-haired psychic would tell him, if he were awake - but he knows that what he says is not it.

"If we wake him up, he'll just bite our heads off. Literally, probably."

Yamaguchi considers this, then nods slowly. "Yeah," he says. "I guess that's true enough."

With that, the two friends turn to leave.

"Hey, anomaly."

They freeze. Only one person in the entire school - on the entire planet, even - calls Tsukishima that. Slowly, they turn, but Hinata's eyes are still shut.

They're about to dismiss it as a shared hallucination, but then, Hinata's mouth moves, even without his eyes opening. "I don't have the power to bite your heads off. Just so you know. I could do other stuff, if I wanted to. Which I don't, of course."

Then his eyes slide open slowly, and he blinks at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's stunned expressions. "I hope you two weren't looking for me just to stare at me like terrified fish. Close your mouths before flies go in them."

Immediately, their mouths snap shut. Hinata sighs in obvious, unimpressed annoyance. He stands up, and after dusting himself off and shifting to the side, he motions to the ground where he was just sitting.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stare.

"One of you sit down there," he says, slowly, as if he's explaining it to a child. "I know I don't seem the type, but I've always slept better either with someone holding me or while holding someone else. And as much as I have supernatural powers, that doesn't mean holding someone taller than me would be any less awkward, so one of you gets the honor of holding me in your lap."

He says it all with a completely straight face. Tsukishima wonders briefly if he has the capacity to even be embarrassed - a quick glare from Hinata shuts that thought right up, though.

After a brief hesitation and a glance between himself and Yamaguchi, Tsukishima gives a deep sigh and makes for the tree. He plops down and stretches his legs out, his back pressing against the tree trunk. It digs into his back, and the grass is kind of itchy even through his pants.

He expects Hinata to plop down as hard as he can, just to hurt him, but he doesn't. He's careful, sitting down slowly against Tsukishima's thighs, his body perpendicular to the taller boy's, and then leaning against his chest. The psychic gives a low, pleased hum. "Pet my hair."

The command in Hinata's tone is not to be ignored, so Tsukishima immediately sets to petting the bright orange hair, all the while shooting Yamaguchi a 'What the fuck is HAPPENING' look. Yamaguchi looks back with a 'I don't even know, what the FUCK' look, which isn't helpful at all.

It doesn't take long before Hinata is giving soft snores, and his face is once again at peace.

"We're probably not supposed to mention this to anyone, right?" Yamaguchi whispers, lower and softer than Tsukishima has ever heard in his life.

"Probably not," Tsukishima responds, just as low and soft.

He can't imagine what Hinata would do to him if this came up with the rest of the team...


	3. Matchmaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be considered some sort of spoiler for "Respect" and "Forbidden".

Extra practice with Kageyama was annoying enough.

Extra practice with Sugawara was worse, somehow.

Because for some reason, Hinata found it very difficult to turn away from those pleading eyes of his every time he begged him to, "Just hit one more ball, Hinata!"

With Kageyama, at least Hinata could distract him somehow. Sugawara was much more difficult to distract.

"I have an idea," Sugawara suddenly announced in the middle of their practice, just before he could ask Shimizu to toss up another ball for him to set to Hinata. Hinata raised one unimpressed eyebrow as Sugawara walked towards him, holding a ball in his hands. He frowned further as Sugawara pressed the ball into his grasp, and then said...

"Pretend this ball is Tsukishima."

"What?" Hinata said.

"What?" Shimizu repeated, just as bewildered as the psychic.

"You don't like Tsukishima, right?" Sugawara said. "So maybe that will help you with hitting the ball."

Hinata frowned, and looked down at the ball he was holding. Then, right at that moment...

The door to the gym slid open, and Yamaguchi stepped in, looking vaguely concerned. "Has anyone seen my school bag?"

Hinata spun on his heel. "It's in the club room," he announced, stepping forward. "But before you go, I have someone you should meet."

Before Yamaguchi could reply, Hinata shoved the ball into his hands. "Congratulations, Yamaguchi. You have a new boyfriend."

And with that, Hinata left the gym, leaving in his wake a confused Yamaguchi, a giggling Shimizu, and a Sugawara who was trying - and failing - to hold in his laughter.


End file.
